Just For One Night
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Post Season 13's 'Justice Denied'. After her breakup with David Haden, Olivia ends up having a one night stand with a certain defense attorney. Will they end up regretting it when the night is over with? My first and possibly won't be the last OT story. Please R&R!


**Title: Just For One Night**

**Characters/Parings: Olivia Benson/Trevor Langan; Mention of David Haden**

**Rating: Very Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Settings/Classifications: Alternate Universe, Romance, Sexual Content**

**Spoilers/Notes: Season 13's **_**Justice Denied.**_

**Summary: After her breakup with David Haden, Olivia ends up having a one night stand with a certain defense attorney. Will they end up regretting it when the night is over?**

**Author's note: So this is my ode to Peter and Mariska. I'm always gonna be pro E/O, but I'm growing fond of this paring right here; especially after their encounter in a scene from the episode **_**Perverted**_**. I really can see Olivia and Trevor getting together just because Peter and Mariska are one of my favorite real life couples and they are just so beautiful togeter. I don't think this is gonna be the last time I'm gonna be writing Olivia/Trevor.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**March 21****st****, 2012**

Once again, Detective Olivia Benson was nursing a broken heart as she headed towards her apartment. With tears streaming down her olive toned skin, the seasoned detective of the Special Victims Unit felt the sting of another breakup lulling in her veins. Reaching inside her pocket, she pulled out her keys as she made her way towards the front door. However, she wasn't alone because a certain lawyer was trailing right behind her.

Earlier tonight, after nursing a glass of martini, the brunette beauty had to say good bye to Executive Assistant District Attorney David Haden, whom she had begun seeing in secret a little over a month ago. The relationship seemed to be going well, until David announced over drinks that he's taking a much higher position; meaning that their relationship never existed. It tore her heart apart because she truly believed she'd finally found someone to have a meaningful relationship with.

Now, it's all over. And she never felt so heartbroken in her life.

As she stood in front the door and began unlocking the door, Trevor Langen, the defense attorney for Henshall and Langen, came up behind her and pressed himself up against her. He ended up at the same bar where Olivia and David said their final goodbyes. He went over to the bar to see if she was okay and before long, they ended up having drinks and enjoy each other's company.

"I can't wait to get you inside," he hissed seductively, pressing her up against the door. She moaned softly, feeling his bulge pressing up against her backside. Suddenly, sleep was the last thing on her mind right now. She needed something else.

"Unlock your door right now," he whispered in her ear, roaming his hands over her lower back and thighs. Nodding her head, she fumbled with her keys and unlocked the door, then she pushed it open with her hands.

"Get inside," he demanded, pushing her inside of her apartment. She did just that and soon, she heard the door being closed, then locked. She closed her eyes and felt heat forming in her chocolate brown eyes Trevor came up behind her and wrapped am arm around her waist; pressing his semi hard erection against her backside. She felt a shiver lulling in her veins.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with you right now, Olivia. I never thought we could end up like this," he mumbled in her ear. Olivia couldn't believe this was happening to her. In the span of one night, she's going from getting her heart broken to having a night of passion with someone she's supposed to hate. But she never hated Trevor, personally and professionally. In fact, she even found him attractive. No wonder Alex Cabot, her best friend and assistant district attorney, went on a date with him almost ten years ago.

"Trevor, why don't you tell me what you want," she managed to breathe out, getting more and more turned on by his seductive actions.

"I want you, Olivia. I want you. Get over on the couch right now," he demanded, pushing her towards the soft cushions.

"I like where this is going," she teased as he roughly pushed her down on the couch. Immediately, he pounced; jumping right on top of her and pinning her down on the sofa with his hard body. She could feel his growing bulge brushing up against her thigh.

"Open your legs," he demanded. She slowly her legs eagerly, for which he got settled right in between them. Now, she could feel his bulge brushing up against her fully clothed core and that made her even more aroused. It was almost like an out of body experience.

"Unbutton your blouse," he commanded, removing the jacket she was wearing and tossing it on the floor. Nodding her head, she unbuttoned her blouse; revealing her satin blue lace bra with a bow sitting right into the middle. Trevor licked his lips in satisfaction and grinned wickedly; his pants growing tighter at the sight of her in her bra.

"Hmm, sure damn looks good here. Now, I'm gonna fondle those luscious globes of yours," he said, rubbing his hands together. Nodding her head in anticipation, Olivia felt his hands cupping her breasts; thumbing her cinnamon covered nipples through the thin material. He started massaging them gently as he leaned down and started sucking on her neck; scrapping her skin with his teeth and claiming his territory with his tongue. He licked a trail starting from the column of her throat down to her collarbone and her shoulder blades; nibbling down on them as he continued to fondle her breasts with his hands, pinching and pulling her nipples until they became hard peaks.

Then, he moved his hands from her bra covered breasts to underneath her legs; cupping her ass and squeezing them hard. He pulled her further down on the sofa and began unbuttoning her pants. Once he did, he pulled them down towards her ankles, not before taking her boots off and pulling them off of her completely; leaving her in her matching satin blue boy shorts. Olivia felt her body getting warm because this is something she never thought she would do. She just completely gave into him as he proceeded to undress right before her eyes.

He did away with his black shirt, black pants, black shoes and socks, leaving him wearing his black boxer briefs. His rippling abs were in perfect form and his biceps were flexing just right. In short, for a man who was about to rock her world in her own apartment, he was cut in all the right places.

To make a long story short concerning his appearance, Trevor Langen was gorgeous.

"Like what you see, Liv?" he asked, smirking. Nodding her head and licking her lips, she swallowed hard as he made his way over to her once again; almost like he was in stealth mode. Once again, he got on top of her, parting her legs and getting settled in between them; pressing down on her hard. He snaked his hands underneath her and cupped her ass, pulling her further down on the sofa so that his bulge was resting on top of her underwear clad core.

"Kiss me," he said, grinning down at her. Smiling herself, she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. He parted her lips and plunged his tongue deep inside her mouth. He's proven to be a very good kisser. After all, he was laying on top of her, nearly naked, on her sofa, in the living room of her apartment and he has proven him so far. It was only a matter of time before they really get down to business.

As he continued kissing her, his hands started massaging her ass, pinching her cheeks with his fingers and moaning into her mouth as he started bucking his hips against hers. Olivia felt him thrusting against her; his bulge getting bigger and bigger against her core. Trevor even snaked his hands inside her boy shorts and got more in contact with her smooth, plump ass; massaging them more throughly as he continued bucking his hips against hers and lifting her hips to meet his.

Then, to her surprise, he managed to flip them over on the sofa, leaving her laying on top of him. While he was still massaging her ass with his calloused hands, he got her moving on his lap; feeling her bouncing on his stiff erection through the boxer briefs he was wearing and feeling her perfect ass brushing up against him with each bounce. She gripped the armrest of the sofa with her hands so that she wouldn't fall off on his lap. This is something she never thought she never had to do; dry hump someone on her sofa, but it was also exciting because when the actual performance arrives,

"Take your underwear off. Now we're gonna have some real fun," he said, grinning foolishly. Olivia moved off of his lap long enough to pull her satin laced boy shorts down to her ankles. She kicked them off with her feet just as she also unfastened her bra and tossed them behind her, landing on the floor. With a knowing, seductive smile on her, she now stands in the nude; feeling a little self conscious of the man who was laying on the couch. No point in trying to cover herself up because he can see everything.

"Damn, you're very sexy, Olivia. Now, get back on my lap and continue what you was doing before. I wanna be prepared when we really get down to business," he demanded, even reaching over, grabbing her and pulled her back down on top of him. Taking a deep breath, she repositioned herself on his lap and squatted down on his still growing bulge; feeling his hands cupping her ass again. Bracing herself with her hands on his broad chest, she started bouncing on his lap again.

Seeing her breasts jiggle and wiggle while she was dry humping him was a sight to behold. Honestly, he had no idea that it was gonna end up like this. He coincidently ended up at the same bar as her and ended up having drinks with her and consoling her because she broke up with David Haden. However, this woman was insanely beautiful and he wasn't about to let her go to waste. He knew, deep down inside, that he had to have her one way or another. He'd always admired the tough as nails female detective.

Trevor reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands again; tugging at her nipples with his fingers and squeezing the soft mounds as she continually bounced on his stiffness. Before long, she could feel him getting ready to explode inside his boxer briefs, so she knew what she had to do; she stared picking up the pace.

Then, she let out a stifled moan as she felt his hands cupping her ass again, squeezing them hard and pinching her cheeks with his fingers. It got to the point that she completely laid on top of him and kept moving on his lap frantically; her ass brushing up against his stiffness with each movement. Trevor was really getting ready to explode, so he pulled her down for another passionate kiss; plunging his tongue deep inside of her mouth.

Olivia finally stopped moving when he finally climaxed inside his boxer briefs; shaking, groaning and feeling tingles all over his body. The only sounds you could hear in the living room is his heavy breathing as the duo laid still and didn't move a muscle. Then, he pushed her off of him long enough to remove his boxer briefs, then tossing them on the floor, leaving him completely naked. However, his erection came back to life quickly and he couldn't want to be inside of this beautiful woman.

"Let's take this to your bedroom, Liv," he told her, still breathing heavily. Olivia got up from the sofa, grabbed his hand and headed towards her bedroom; with him trailing close behind her.

Once inside, he pushed her down on the queen sized bed and moved right on top of her. He moved her body up so that her head were laying on the pillows. After getting settled on top of her, he grabbed her breasts yet again; tugging her nipples with his fingers and massaging her mounds. Olivia let out a strangled moan when he leaned down and fastened his mouth around one of her nipples; scrapping his teeth against the areola and sucking on it softly. Trevor ended up same attention to her other nipple.

"Ready, Liv?" he asked in a sensual tone. She nodded her head and felt herself being pulled down further on the bed as he parted her legs with his calloused hands and inserted two fingers inside of her opening to see if she was ready.

"Damn, you're ready all right," he laughed as he aligned his cock up against her entrance and began to push in. He was trying to be gentle with but she was unbelievably tight. He hoped that she was wet enough for that he could enter her easily; however, she was making him work for it. He grabbed her hips with his hands and drove deeper and deeper into her until he was finally completely rested inside her swollen opening.

Olivia whimpered and moaned softly as he started hammering into her slowly; going in and out of her with gentle precision. He snaked his hands underneath her and cupped her ass as he continued to thrust inside of her. She felt herself looking down between him and see him going in and out of her; his hard member filling her with each luscious stroke. He continued cupping her ass with his hands and lifting her hips up to meet his thrusts as he started to speed up.

Trevor was grunting like an animal and moaning loudly as he kept stroking her insides with his dick. He reached down between them and with his finger, started playing with her clit until it became engorged to his liking. He wants to make sure that she has an orgasm before the night is over with.

Olivia continued to whimper and moan silently as she felt him hammering deeper and deeper inside of her furiously. Before long, she knew he was getting ready to explode once again; only this time, he's gonna be exploding deep within her and there's nothing she can do about it. However, she also knew that he wanted to hold out for much longer, which is why she was shocked when he managed to turn her over on her side without pulling out of her. Gripping her hips with his hands, he went even deeper into her relentlessly.

This new position allowed him to penetrate her even further; spooning behind her with her ass slapping against his balls. She gripped the sheets on the bed so hard that her knuckles turned white. She looked over her shoulder and saw the man biting his lip and grunting loudly as he neared his climax, breaking out into a sweat. He reached in front of her and with his fingers, started playing with her core again; making sure that she too was getting ready to explode. She closed her eyes tightly and stifled another moan as his balls kept slapping her ass frantically. It was hurting so good.

Trevor was holding out, trying so hard to hold on because he wants to make sure her needs were met first, so he turned her over on her stomach and cupped her hips in his rough hands. He really went relentless in his pounding; satisfied to see her ass rubbing up against his balls. Fresh tears started burning in Olivia's eyes because he wasn't letting up anytime soon. Feeling him going in and out of her from behind was somewhat painful, to say the least. However, as her pussy began clenching around his dick and milking him with everything she got, she knew that it was only a matter of time before she convulses into a million pieces. And she was loving every single minute of it.

Finally, he couldn't hold on anymore, so he started coming deep within her. A loud moan escaped her lips as she continued milking him with everything she had. They came together in perfect harmony and collapsed in an entangled heap on the bed. Both of them were sweating profusely.

He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled brightly. She returned his smile with one of her own as they laid next to each other in peace. This was without a doubt the best sexual experience they ever had with one another.

"Trevor, that was amazing," she finally said, breaking the silence.

"It sure was, Olivia. I can't believe this happened to us," he replied, running his hand over her olive tone face.

An awkward silence lingered between them as they laid side by side in bed. They both had the same thought in their minds: what happens now? Do they go on like nothing happened or is something more brewing between them? Do they even want to pursue something more?

For Olivia, jumping into another relationship is something she can't mentally handle right now. After all, she just went through yet another breakup, which was pretty painful because she really liked David and thought they could build a future together. However, with the stress of their careers getting in the way, not to mention David got a promotion, she knew that it wasn't gonna work out in the end; even though they tried to keep their romance under wraps.

Who was she kidding? She had a lot to deal with in her life. She's not married, doesn't have any kids and can't have a stable life. She pretty much given up of the thought of having kids after Calvin was taken away from her and marriage? Not gonna happen. Not now, maybe not ever.

"Are you okay, Olivia?" Trevor asked, snapping her out of her trance.

She sighed deeply. "Yeah, I'm fine. Trevor, what's gonna happen with us now? I mean, we did sleep together."

He sighed, scratching his head. "I don't know. I don't want us coming off awkward when we see each other again. Plus, I don't think it'll work out for us in the long run."

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up in bed.

"Liv, I'm a defense attorney. My job is to defend people. You're a detective. A damn good detective. Your job is to help bring criminals to justice and help victims. We won't be able to agree on a lot of things because we're two different people. Furthermore, we both know you're not ready to jump into another relationship because you just went through a breakup. You're a beautiful woman, Olivia Benson. Any man would be lucky to be with a strong, compassionate, loyal, dedicated woman like you. And when that right man comes along, I'm sure he's gonna sweep you up off your feet and give you the world," he explained, caressing her face with his hand.

She smiled at his words. He was right; they wouldn't be able to agree on a lot of things because they were in two different worlds. And jumping into another relationship while still feeling raw from her current breakup would make things more complicated for her. She needs time to figure herself out and focus on her career.

"Thank you, Trevor. You're an alright guy yourself," she replied, smiling at him.

"No problem, Liv. Well, I guess I better get dressed and get out of here. I have court first thing in the morning," Trevor said, climbing out of bed and headed towards his living room to retrieve his clothes. Olivia grabbed a robe from off the chair and put it on, then headed into the living room herself; only to find him putting his clothes back on.

"We were eager, weren't we?" she laughed. He couldn't help but to laugh himself as he slipped his blazer on. He checked to make sure all of his personal items were in his pocket before he headed towards the door.

"I'll walk you out, Trevor," she suggested, following him towards the door. He opened it and stepped out into the hallway, but he turned around and stood face to face with her; her smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you again for tonight, Trevor. I'm gonna be all right," she assured him.

"It's no problem, Liv. It's been a while since I've been with anyone. I'm glad it was you. Take care of yourself, okay?" he replied, reaching over and wrapping his arms around her.

"Please, we're gonna see each other again. After all, you're the defense attorney and I'm the cop," she teased, hugging him back tightly before they pulled apart. He kissed her forehead gently before he turned on his heel and walked away.

Olivia closed the door and locked it, then she leaned against with a smile on her face. Having a one night stand with someone, let alone a defense attorney was not part of her DNA. However, after the amazing sexual encounter with Trevor, the brunette beauty realized that she still have a lot of love to give. And she was determined to find her happily ever after before it's all said and done.

Who know sharing a night of passion with Trevor Langan would lead to a whole new discovery of herself?

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoy this one shot. If you have any suggestion on any more one shots I'm planning on doing concerning Olivia/Trevor, please let me know. As I mentioned before, this possibly won't be the last time I'm gonna be writing this paring.**

**Please review!**


End file.
